Inseparable
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Rose/Emmett:."Inseparables de ahora en más. Sus cuerpos buscaban el otro a todo momento. Dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente encastrables. Inseparables, ahora y por el resto de la eternidad" Reto en honor a DLC.


**Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.**

**1.** No lemons. Tiene que ser 'rated T.'

**2.** Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un caníbal.

**3**. Tiene que tener una frase o alguna referencia a un bombero.

**4**. Sólo parejas canon.

**5**. Tiene que ser un one-shot, pero puedes continuarlo una vez que el concurse se haya terminado.

**6**. Tienes que pegar estas reglas al principio del fic-presentación. Dos fics por persona. Colaboraciones aceptadas.

**7**. Tienes que mandarle un PM a Bronzehairedgirl620 para avisarle que publicaste el fic y así lo pongan en el C2 si cumple con las reglas.

El reto termina el 6 de junio, 11:59 MST.

-

Bien, esto es en honor a Daddy's Little Cannibal, una mujer asombrosa que desgraciadamente falleció. No llego ni a sus talones en cuanto a talento, pero espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible.

Los personajes son de esa Meyer, yo sólo me adueño de la trama. Las Barbies son de Mattel, yo no las quiero. Conste que el título está en inglés. Sería _inseparables_, pero pareciera que es singular. Duh. Disfruten.

-

-

**

* * *

**

Inseparable

* * *

¿Por qué corría por el bosque? Aún no lo sabía muy bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Iba en busca de alguna presa quizá, ya resignada a lo que ahora era, o simplemente era para despejar su muy agobiada mente.

Divisó a un osezno de tamaño mediano a pocos trescientos metros. Su garganta le escocía levemente, y más por aburrimiento que por necesidad, se agazapó y comenzó la carrera.

Al tiempo que embistió al osezno, oyó el crujir de sus costillas rompiéndose, y el aire escapar abruptamente de sus pulmones ahora maltrechos. Estaba dispuesta a clavarle sus afilados y ponzoñosos dientes en la yugular, sintiéndose ahora más sedienta de lo que creía, pero un rugido y un grito de pura agonía, rebalsante de dolor, le hicieron voltearse. Una suave brisa sopló en su dirección en ese momento.

Y cometió el mayor error de su existencia. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Demasiada. Sangre humana. Y sus sentidos se habían desplegado en su máxima agudeza, se había entregado por completo a la caza, a su olfato.

Y la sed le golpeó violentamente en la garganta.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no atacó. Había algo en el rostro de él, algo que podía ver a pesar de la mueca de dolor, que no le _permitía_ atacarle.

Se dio cuenta de qué era ello, lo que no le hacía atacarlo; eran sus facciones inocentes, su rostro aniñado, con aquellos hoyuelos en las mejillas, y aquellos rizos negros que le hacían parecerse al niño de Vera. A Henry.

Lo alejó del oso que lo atacaba, repentinamente protectora para con él. Lo cuidó, y lo llevó a cuestas donde Carlisle, ya que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ella. La garganta le escocía ahora terriblemente, y sentía la fuerte tentación que el aroma de la sangre le causaba. El pobre hombre continuaba gimiendo por el dolor de sus profundas heridas, y sangrando profusamente.

Rosalie viajó varios kilómetros con él a sus espaldas, evidentemente sin respirar, temiendo no poder controlar sus impulsos asesinos. Llegó donde los Cullen, sedienta pero estable, y le rogó a Carlisle el que lo transformara para ella.

— Rosalie —había dicho él—, no creo que sea buena idea.

— Transfórmalo para mí. Yo no puedo, perderé el control. Morirá, por favor, hazlo.

Carlisle dudó, pero el corazón del muchacho latía irregularmente y amenazaba con detenerse en cualquier momento.

Al fin, vacilante, se acercó al cuello del hombre, le dirigió una última mirada torturada a la rubia y se decidió a morder. La sangre emanó a la vez que el muchacho gritó por el dolor. Carlisle tuvo que reunir demasiada fuerza de voluntad para poder retirarse, y Rosalie no respiró ni una sola vez, por miedo a no poder controlarse.

El humano comenzó a sacudirse preso del dolor de la ponzoña, y Carlisle abandonó la habitación.

Rosalie sin embargo se quedó con él. Podía oír los regaños de Edward hacia ella, pero en ese momento estaba concentrada en él, en el humano.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

— Fuego... —murmuró, con la voz pastosa—. Hace calor, fuego... —sacudidas— Me quemo, ¡me estoy quemando! ¡Que alguien llame a los malditos bomberos, me quemo! ¡Fuego!

Rosalie cerró los ojos, dolida, sollozando sin lágrimas, escuchando las súplicas del moreno porque apagaran aquel fuego que sólo corría por sus venas.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de condenar a otra persona con esa forma de vida que ella tanto detestaba? Era tan egoísta de su parte, sólo querer conservarlo por su rostro dulce e infantil.

Los gritos continuaron, y ella no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, y al cabo de dos días y medio, su corazón comenzó a trastabillar y el dolor en sus venas empeoró los gritos y sacudidas. Aún llamaba a por alguien que apagara el fuego, y susurraba incoherencias debido a la agonía en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

— Falta poco —había dicho Carlisle en ese momento— ¿Sientes su corazón? Pronto acabará.

Ella sólo esperó, y unos varios minutos después, luego de oír el grito más perforador y lleno de sufrimiento que escuchó en su vida (y recientemente existencia), el corazón de aquel humano vaciló dos veces y luego ya no volvió a latir otra vez.

Rosalie puede recordar con exactitud los ojos rojo furioso de él cuando despertó a su nueva vida. También sus primeras palabras.

— Whoa —se incorporó rápidamente—, pareces una Barbie.

Ella le frunció el ceño— Y tú un caníbal, pero no nos llevemos por apariencias, grandulón.

— Emmett.

— Rosalie.

Y la rubia le explicó lo que era, lo que debía hacer, y para gran sorpresa de ella, él lo aceptó (por no decir que se emocionó)

Emmett era todo lo que ella hubiera podido pedir jamás. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo aún siendo ambos humanos, para poder llegar a ser ancianos y estar rodeados de sus nietos, pero ella era feliz en ese momento, siendo lo que eran.

Pura atracción física, eso era lo que ellos eran. Deseo sin límites. Vivían el uno del otro. Se necesitaban. Inseparables de ahora en más. Sus cuerpos buscaban el otro a todo momento. Dos piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente encastrables. Inseparables, ahora y por el resto de la eternidad.

-

-

* * *

Aplausos a mis súper betas _Muse-at-dawn_ y _Gidget-chan_, por bancar mi impaciencia :D

Siempre he querido relatar la transformación de Emmett :3 Suporten la causa _'Un review antes que un fav/alert'_

See ya!

_M.C._


End file.
